1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device, which can protect device users from electro-magnetic interference (“EMI”).
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has been widely used because of its lightweight, compact size, low power consumption, and low voltage operation. However, for those electronic products that use LCD modules such as notebook computers or LCD monitors, the existing EMI shield can only be positioned on the LCD panel casing. But EMI shield cannot be positioned on the surface of the LCD panels even though the LCD panel is the one of the major sources of the EMI when the users use the computers. Hence, the existing EMI shield for LCD device cannot effectively protect the users of such device from EMI.